


Nostalgia

by SlabMeatPunch



Series: Detroit : Become Dosmestic [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin likes cats, M/M, Neko Atsume - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, i spent too much time trying to figure out pronouns, im soft, nines might care, no beta we die like men, overuse of commas probably, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlabMeatPunch/pseuds/SlabMeatPunch
Summary: Gavin loves cats, would love you have one one day.





	Nostalgia

Gavin could feel the presence of the RK900 behind him shifting slightly, but decidedly ignored him to focus on the mobile game on his phone. He tapped the photo button in the menu and snapped a photo of a stark white animated cat stuck in a vase and filed it under ‘Nyines’. When he was finished he looked up at the android behind him.

“How may I assist you?” Reed asked him sarcastically, making a show of putting his phone in his hoodie pocket and spinning his chair around to face the android.

Gavin Watched as the RK900’s LED cycled yellow for a second, processing, before he spoke, “We have a case, intersection of 17th and Rose, a man sicced his dog on a woman in the park and fled the scene.”

“Is there any known relationship between the two?”

“We believe she may have been an ex but have no concrete evidence. The dog didn't bite any main arteries but she had to have a few stitches. We are scheduled to talk to her as soon as the doctors deem fit.”

The detective spun his chair around a couple of times, processing the information. He then placed his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes hoping to wake himself up a bit, “Great.” It looked like another long night since no one could say definitively when the woman would be ready for questioning. At least he had his cats to entertain him. 

Using one hand to bring his coffee to his lips and the other to unlock his phone Gavin got back to his game. He absently tapped around on the screen, refilling the cats’ dishes and rearranging the toys and furniture. 

He could feel the intent stare of the android sitting at the desk across from him, off putting and unblinking, “Seriously, dude, what’s your damage?” 

“I am simply wondering why you indulge in such a pointless and unproductive game as that on your phone.”

Gavin felt a physical strain to stop himself from slamming his head into the desk, dragging a hand down his face slowly and taking another sip of coffee, “It was a popular game when I was younger,” He found himself looking for a reaction he already knew he wasn't going to get from the android across from him. “You just feed cats and buy them toys.”

Nines’ LED spun yellow before he replied, “Could you not do the same for real cats? I don't understand the importance of this game.”

The android was met with a shrug and a tired stare, “Nostalgia? Besides,” he added, looking at the time shown on his monitor, “It’s not like I have much time to look after real animals anyways. You already get on me for not taking care of myself.”

Nines nodded along as he spoke, “I see where you are coming from Detective, but I also see a possibility that having another animal to look after might benefit you.”

Gavin shook his head in near disbelief, “Maybe. Maybe if my job didn't take up near 16 hours of my day. Maybe if my job didn't come with the risk of, oh I don't know, death,” He let out an exasperated sigh, “Maybe if it wasn't just me in a shitty apartment. Maybe if my life had some semblance of balance.”

Nines thought this would be an opportune time for human feelings, but he couldn't even convincingly fake them. “I am… sorry, Detective, I didn't think before I spoke. I cannot empathize but I recognize that I may have hurt your feelings.”

Gavin waved Nines off, humming dismissively, “It's nothing. Not like I haven't thought about it before. No feelings to be hurt here, tin can.” He let out a breath and finished the coffee that was left in his mug.

“Perhaps you should head home, Detective. Get some rest. The case can wait until morning I'm sure. I'll call you at 7.”

A groan could be heard throughout the precinct, “Yes sir, 7am bright and early for another day on the job, can't wait.”

“I too, look forward to it, Detective.”

Gavin stood and out on his jacket. It was like the android couldn't understand his sarcasm. Whatever, it wasn't his problem.

“Rest well, Gavin, we have plenty of work tomorrow.” Nines called after him before going into stasis at the android station. Bloody androids, don't even sleep right.

As he left the station Gavin felt like he might actually be finding the balance he had been missing for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I only ever upload when I'm sleep deprived beyond compare. I hope you enjoyed this silly thing that popped into my head. Please comment and leave kudos if you did!


End file.
